Tales from the Titan's Tower
by Teh Sabre
Summary: General Craziness inside. Meanwhile two girls fight for the rights to write the disclaimer.
1. Slade and the Twinkie Bars

Tales from the Titan's Tower…

Hiii there! Raethegreat is back with a great story! And, no kkori, you CANNOT write the disclaimer. That's MY job.

Kkori: NOOOOOOOOOOO! I MUST WRITE THE DISCLAIMER!

Ahem. Coughcrazysistercough.

I will give Ms kkori credit BUT I won't let her mutate the document AND the keyboard.

Kkori: HELP! RAETHEGREAT IS SMASHING ME HANDS!

Well! On with the story! Ooops. Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. I don't own anything except this little pack of candy here. Mmm. And I owe kkori credit for helping to think up this total trash. Wait! This is not a disclaimer! Never mind. On with the show! Umm, story.

Caution: Contains absolute craziness. Flames I will use to roast my marshmallows. Mmmm… gooey. S'mores anyone?

Slade and the Twinkie Bars

In Slade's far-away lair that no one knows about, Slade was grumbling about the unfairness of it all.

'I want to be smarter than Robin! I want to be smarter than Robin! And I'm not!' muttered Slade as he paced around the kitchen. (A/N: Yes, Slade does have a kitchen.) Then, out of curiosity, he opened the refrigerator and Looked around. Soon, he plucked out a Twinkie bar. (A/N: Don't own that! One less thing… Waah!)

'One Twinkie bar shouldn't be too much sugar.,' thought Slade, 'and anyway the energy will help me get smarter than Robin.'

200 Twinkie bars later

'OOOH! A PANCAKE! PRETTY PANCAKEY!' screamed Slade as he jumped through the window of the Titan's Tower. May I add that the window was closed and the Titans were not at home.

Then, spotting the cluster of paper dolls that Starfire was playing with, he stared and jumped onto the (immobile) ceiling fan. (A/N: Do they have one? Nobody knows. Ah well.)

'They're just a bunch of banshees.' mumbled Slade. He contemplated the idea for awhile, then decided.

'Let's go meet the banshees!' (A/N: Don't own Madagascar, from where this bit was taken from. Do not sue me, or Dreamworks which Madagascar happens to be owned by.) shrieked Slade.

SOMEWHERE (not too) FAR AWAY IN JUMP CITY…..

Robin's communicator sent out its irritating beep. He took one look and muttered.

'Slade."

BACK IN THE GIANT T….

SPLOT!

SPLUT!

Slade was dropping chocolate ice-cream in the bathtub. Soon, 'Awww. No more.' wailed Slade, 'let's ride boaties!' as he plonked the empty ice-cream tin into the chocolate-filled tub and started paddling around the tub with a back-scrubber.

WHERE THE TITANS HAPPEN TO BE NOW….

'We'll go get Slade after we have lunch. From this video I've taken, he's not gonna do anything worse than wreck our furniture, and he's not smart enough to do that.' Cyborg informed the others. Beast Boy clamored to view the video and got a great laugh out of it.

'He'd better not go into my room. No-one EVER goes into my room.' muttered Raven sulkily.

THE T IS WAITING!

Lunch was over and the Titans were heading home. Just as they reached the front door, a loud blast of awful music slammed into their ears.

'We've got you surround… ded?'

'HE BANGS! HE BANGS!' shrieked Slade at the top of his (A/N: according to Maddy, she thinks Slade is H. O. T. hot! Uh oh. I am sooo dead. runs from a screaming Maddy who doesn't seem to notice that Baka is shrieking with laughter in the background hey guys! You're FAMOUS!) voice.

'Um, dude. It's "She bangs" not "He bangs".' Beast Boy rolled his eyes and grunted in disgust.

'NOOOO! HE BANGS! ROBIN BANGS! KERBOOM!' yelled Slade, totally deranged.

Robin said 'Oo' and that was the end of the "he bangs" nonsense.

LATER… LATER… LATER.

'First, ve add ze onions…' Slade was sailing by on Beast Boy's skateboard, complete with chef's hat, moustache, French outfit, French accent and a mostly clean apron, 'zen ve add ze salt and ze pepper. But only a peench! Or eet vill be too saltee. Ven ze zoop is done, ve add ze snails.' He held up a confused and fearful snail.

'No! Not ze snails!' shrieked Beast Boy, turning into a velociraptor and knocked Slade off his feet. Cut to "super deformed" form. They tugged at each end of the pot like kindergarteners.

'Mine!'

'Mine!'

The pot flew up high and smashed to smithereens on its descent to the ground. Slade whimpered, then broke into a full-force Niagara Falls.

A WHILE LATER...

'DAISEE, DAISEE, GIVE ME YOUR ANSWER, DOOO...' Slade screeched across the floor in a gondola complete with outfit and stick. He sang in time to the screeching of the bottom of the boat against the Titan's linoleum. Cyborg's bionic ear short-circuited every time the boat screeched.

Suddenly, Slade was wrapped in a straitjacket courtesy of Raven's powers.

'I'm the great Houdini! I can escape from anything!' He struggled for a while, then added, 'everything except this straitjacket.'

A WHILE LATER

Vroom! A van from the national Mental Institute screamed into the driveway and out popped a few paramedics. They picked up Slade(ooh he's a heavy one!) and tossed him into the back of the van like a bundle of vegetables. Slade screamed and shouted. He tossed and turned, but could not get out of the straitjacket.

Suddenly, he snapped out of his sugar trance.

'What? What the! Oh! That was fun, wasn't it?' No notice was taken. 'i WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!'

The van drove Slade away.

**End of one fic, beginning of another.** Phew! My fingers are sore. Well, tell me what you think. Did it rock, or did it ROCK! HA! Now, click that pretty little button down there, ok? It's mesmorising... duh... doh...? Who am I?

(A/N: So, what will happen next in the 'Tales from the Titan's Tower'? Will I get my brain back? Wil there be other crazy stories? WILL MY SISTER TAKE OVER! Ah well.)

P.S. Need ideas for more chapters. Read n Review! Wheee!


	2. KKORI TAKES OVER!

Tales from the Titan's Tower.

Hey! This is kkori! Rae is trying to get her brain back so for once I shall take the time to write a paragraph I SO wanted to add at the end of the story:

* * *

Beast Boy closed the bathroom door. He plopped himself down into the bathtub.

'Aw, man!'

* * *

It won't take long now till Rae gets her brain back. She just needs to get out of the bathroom...

I'm going to write the disclaimer.

Rae doesn't own the stuff in here.

YES! I WROTE THE DISCLAIMER!

Terra: Thanks for reviewing!

RAETHEGR...

Well, Rae didn't get the time to complete this, she had dinner, piano... I finished mine...Well, I'm going to do The Aftermath of the Slade Sugar-High 'Sensation'

3...2...1...

Beast Boy ran from one bathroom to another in a towel. He was covered in chocolate ice cream with a empty ice cream tub on his coconut. He crashed into a wall, turned 180 degrees, crashed into the previously departed bathroom, turned 180 degrees, went on and on and on, and finally settled on running around in circles in a blind panic. Everyone stared at him for a while, and went back to cleaning up.

Raven locked the fridge up with 10 padlocks, 5 combination locks and 73 computerized locks. She put all the keys and code numbers in a box which she locked with 45 computerized locks. She then went inside Nevermore, told Knowledge to keep the code numbers and went out. Knowledge locked the code numbers in... well, you get the idea.

Starfire held a funeral for her 103 paper dolls, reciting 2789 verses of the Bart- hoke, 1342 verses of the Roan-barf, and finally a funeral song consisting of 6000 verses. Cyborg's ear continued to short circuit as he mourned for his ruined linoleum.

Robin was the only one actually cleaning. He held a broom in one hand, a vacuum cleaner in the other, pushed the gondola away with his right foot, rolled the skateboard away with his left, causing Beast Boy to fall upon it and the chocolate Beast Boy Supreme, complete with tub and towel, went whizzing round the hall in a blind panic.

Robin also held the back-scrubber/oar in his mouth and was juggling the chef's outfit with his nose. After he had pushed away the gondola, he started balancing on a rolling pin for goodness knows why.

All of a sudden, the fridge door gave an almighty shake. Off came the locks and chains and all. The fridge burst open with an earth-shaking thud. Everyone looked into the refrigerator.

'My slaves! Kneel before me!'

Everyone stared at a tiny piece of nufu hop across the fridge and jump on the mustard bottle.

'That's right! Kneel before me! Your barbecue sauce has awakened me since I became disconnected from the brain. Now I am a new being! I AM TUFU!'

Tweet... Tweet... Tweet...

'I see I have overwhelmed you with my MASSIVE GLORY! You have been silenced by my majesty I see! Now I command you to build me a spaceship and let me KILL all the chickens!'

'Tufu' was laid on a platter, with a candlestick, barbecue sauce, well you get the picture. Starfire made do for the absent human ice cream and opened her mouth and drooled.

'I want to be thrown away now. Please.'

Tufu was squished and disposed of.

'Attention!'

Another block of nufu jumped onto the mustard bottle.

'That's right! Attention! Your barbecue sauce has awakened me since I became disconnected from the brain. Now I am a new being! I AM TUFU!'

'Sorry, pal, Tufu's been taken.'

'Well, then, Bufu, Cufu, Dufu, Eric... What would you suggest? '

Eric was compressed and thrown.

'Get you gas masks. We are cleaning out the fridge.'

DUN DUN DUN!

Will Beast Boy still be known as Beast Boy Supreme? Will the Titans survive 'Fridge Dump Site'? Will Kkori continue to dominate the disclaimer? The lavender button is your friend...


	3. Chapter 3

Yo! Yo! Yo! Mooblis have taken over Rae's brain! So guess who's here now...

That's right! Now Rae's going through the exterminating process called BATHING. Uh-oh, here she comes...

RAE DOES'NT OWN TEEN TITA-A-A-A-A-ANS!...

3...2...1...

'OK, we need someone to take

CUT! Raethegreat is back and NOT HAPPY. WHY is my sister doing this on MY fanfic?She has her own. Wait a few minutes while I chase her around with a sledgehammer. chases kkori around the sunny island called Singapore with a sledgehammer

Kkori: AAAAAGH!

Pant pant... I'm back. Whoever wants to know what happened to the Titans and the fridge go and review kkori.

Now... I need ideas for another chapter. So, in this chapter I will answer my reviewers! Good reviewers! And, I'm out of Skittles, so, MARSHMALLOWS FREEFLOW!

Terra: Yeah, I guess it IS quite funny. Thanks for the comments! sends marshmallows

idunno: You sure you're ok? You sounded rather breathless. marshmallow flies over

cakelover132: Um... I'll try to add some cakes then. sends a marshmallow

gal from ur class: Hey Joy! Maddy DOES think Slade is hot. She says his voice is. Haha! I'll email you later, k? And I got my brain back already. Blame my freakin sister! Read her stories too... sends a durian marshmallow haha, knew you would hate that.

blufirestar: Gee, you really think so? THANKS! sends truckload of marshmallows ENJOY!

kkori: Haha. You got your hammering! No marshymallows for you!

Chibi Scooby: Haha... Buttered Milk! sends a buttery marshmallow

So, reviewers, do your homework ok? glares like my oh-so-boring teacher And if you don't you get a scolding and no marshmallows for you! Like what happened to my sister kkori...

BYE!


End file.
